Bones
by mustangsnaps
Summary: This is a script i worked on for bones season 7 after season 6 ended. i sent it to hart hanson to see if they could use it. its just a blurb of an episode. its in script form hope you like it. its just about bones and booth after the season 6 finaly but instead of starting with her like 6 months pregnant its a couple weeks after she tells him that shes pregnant. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones, if it wasn't already obvious.**

**Sorrry about the script form. this is how it was originally written. its only like this for the first chapter after that its normal.**

**BONES Season7 Episode1**

Title: With Bones In Mind

Scene 1

Booth's House/bedroom

Two weeks after the last episode of season 6

Temperance and Booth are lying in bed together. Temperance slowly wakes up with her hand on her stomach in a casual manner. She looks at the clock next to the bed and it reads 6:30am. Temperance leans over and kisses Booth on the cheek.

Temperance- Booth. Booth, time to wake up we need to go to work.

Booth wakes with a start.

Booth- Are you all right! Is everything ok?!

Temperance- Everything is fine, don't worry.

Scene 2

The Jeffersonian

Temperance and Booth start toward the stairs. Booth suddenly stops Temperance.

Booth- Whoa there, Bones, be careful. The last thing I want is for you and little Bones to fall down the stairs.

Temperance- I am perfectly capable of walking up the stairs on my own. (Whispering) And our child is not going to be called little Bones!

They have stopped and Temperance gives Booth a questioning look.

Temperance-(Still whispering) You're still ok with not telling everyone about us and the baby yet are you?

Booth- Yes! Fine by me.

Scene 3

Angela's office in Jeffersonian

Angela and Hodgins are sitting down with baby. Angela has a puzzled look on face while watching Booth and Temperance on stairs. She turns to Hodgins.

Angela- Have you noticed that lately Booth hasn't let Brennan do her normal stuff.

Hodgins- No, like what?

Angela- Oh you know, like lifting stuff or going to dangerous crime scenes. Or like now with just climbing up the stairs. And Booth is sticking around more than usual. I rarely see Brennan alone these past weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers! I know that some people wanted to read more and even though I wasn't planning to I decided that I would. But I'm changing the format in which I write this so that instead of script form it's in regular form cuz I'm lazy and it's too hard to keep writing it like it's a script. So please review because when I get the email saying someone new is following my stories it makes my day (I literally just read like 12 of those emails today). It makes me so happy that people like what I'm writing considering that I've only written 3 and I've never written any before, they are always just daydreams when I'm in school or really bored. So thank you guys so much. Check out my other fanfics under my username mustangsnaps, you can even Google "mustangsnaps fanfics".

Disclaimer: I am not hart Hanson and do not own anything except this plot. I'm just a fan. Also obviously if I were hart Hanson then I wouldn't have to pretend that this happened cuz it would've happened in the show.

Ps I've updated the last chapter so check it outJ

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 1 month later and Angela was still waiting for Brennan to tell her that she was pregnant. No one else had figured it out yet besides her and Hodgins and Michael but he didn't really count because he didn't understand what was going on. After all he was just 2 months old. Angela was getting annoyed because when she had been pregnant she had told Brennan that she was pregnant before she told her own husband. And now it was the other way around and even though they didn't totally know for sure that she was pregnant Angela was pretty sure she was, and Temperance wasn't even giving her hints. She knew that that was just what her friend was like personally but she felt like she had somehow let Brennan down if she couldn't even be trusted with the information that Brennan was pregnant. It hurt her feelings.

* * *

Booth was sitting at his desk in his office, thinking about what was going on. Even though he had had a while to let the facts sink in it was still shocking to him, to randomly think 'I'm going to be a father'. Well actually it was more like 'Wow I'm going to be a father, again' considering that he already had a son Parker. If you really thought about it than you'd realize that Seeley Booth had quite the record in relationships. He had now gotten two of his girlfriends pregnant by accident, he wasn't married and he was going to already have two children, not to mention both had different mothers. Not exactly something you wanted to bring up at the family reunion was it. Well all that really mattered to Seeley right now was that the love of his life was pregnant and they had to find a way to tell people without getting separated as partners. The only person who could help with that happened to walk through the door at that moment. "Hey what's going on?" Dr. Sweets asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the office. "Nothing, just relationship things." Booth answered lazily. "What? You're in a relationship? With who? Does Dr. Brennan know?" Sweets asked worriedly. "What do you think?" Booth said sarcastically. "Wait she does? How did she take it?" Sweets asked, still not getting it. "She's the one I'm dating shrink. But the others don't know that so keep it quiet got it?" Booth said. "Oh, wow, I'm going to have to ask you two to come in for a session about how this development in your relationship is affecting the both of you." Sweets said. "Yeah, well you'll have to get her on one of the days she's still reasonable." Booth said, more to himself than to the Doctor sitting in the chair across from him. "Wait, what's wrong? What do you mean when she's still reasona…?" Sweets began and stopped when the realization hit him hard in the face. "Oh. OH. She's pregnant? Well then I'm going to have to get you two in for a session." He said. "How did you guess that?" Booth questioned. "I am trained in psychology you know. I'm a doctor for a reason." Sweets stated, clearly annoyed at how he had to tell Booth this. "Well, anyway do you think you could do something so that we aren't separated as partners when the heads of the departments find out?" Booth asked him. "Yeah, I think that I can. As your psychologist I can simply state that it is best for both of you to be together." Sweets replied, thinking. "Thank you so much Sweets. You don't know how much this means to us. You'll be helping us out so much. Thank you." Booth thanked him great fully. Sweets left his FBI office and went back to his own, thinking about how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. Booth relaxed in his chair, relieved that they could show their relationship without worry of being separated anymore. For once he was happy they'd been assigned a shrink.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading, I'll post another chapter as soon as I can write another one. I'm gonna start another fanfic (a Drarry fanfic) and I still have to update my Dramione one. Please reviewJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry about the long wait, this is going to be a short chapter so again, sorry. I'm trying to write more fics (which I have, thank you very much) and I'm trying to update the ones that I currently have going on right now. OMG have you guys seen The Bod in the Pod ep of season 8 of bones yet? It was Amazing! Mind Blowing! Cam and Arastoo are a couple! Perfect match if I may say so myself. I was Hyperventilating with excitement for over 3 hours over that. If you haven't seen it yet then WATCH IT NOW! Any way I hope you enjoy this and I will be attempting to update on a more regular basis. Enjoy and please review:)**

**Disclaimer: If you still somehow think I own Bones then you are extremely misguided, get a better information source.**

**Chapter 3**

Well they were officially doing it. They were revealing their relationship and the pregnancy. It was about a week after Booth had talked to Sweets and he had talked to the head of the department and everything was fine so they were in the all clear to come out into the open. And let's just say that it would be an understatement to say that Booth and Brennan were nervous.

"Ok, well here goes nothing." Booth murmured as he took Temperance's hand and led her into the lab. As they walked in Angela blocked their path.

"I hope you're going to be honest with me now. Because I know that you're pregnant and you haven't told me yet. No one else knows but me and Hodgins but I wish you would've told me sooner." Angela said huffily.

"I'm sorry Ange, but we were worried for our partnership. We had to make sure that it was safe from being taken apart before we could tell anyone." Brennan explained.

"Oh, well ok then. But still…" Angela said, calming down a little.

"Well that gets her and Hodgins off our list." Booth said, a little depressed.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as she walked up to the group.

"Guess Cam's next." Booth mumbled.

"Well we just wanted to tell you that Booth and I are together and that I am Pregnant with his child." Brennan said, blunt as always.

"Oh. Congratulations!" Cam said happily.

"What is it?" Mr. Vaziri asked.

"Dr. Brennan's pregnant" Cam said, shooting him a meaning look. He looked confused at first and then when the meaning of the look hit him his face broke into a smile. Though to the plain person it would seem that his joy was for the happy couple.

"If you'll please excuse me." Arastoo said as he left headed for the offices.

"Yeah I'll be going back to work too." Cam said as she followed him to where he had gone.

"Really?" Arastoo asked once they were in Cam's office.

"Yeah, I found out this morning." Cam confirmed.

"That's wonderful! This is good news right?" he asked.

"Yeah it is I'm just happy that you're not mad." Cam said, smiling as she let herself be held by her fiancé.

"How could I be mad? This is amazing, I love you so much. Having a baby is the only thing that could make being with you any better. We are so lucky." Arastoo said, comforting Cam and stroking her hair. "Let's continue this at home, k?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you too." Cam said, kissing him and then reluctantly letting go. "See you later."

"Yeah, be careful ok, love?" Arastoo said, smiling.

"Of course, don't worry. Love you."

**Ok well I know this was originally supposed to be Brennan/Booth but I think its turning toward a Cam/Arastoo. Sorry But that's what's calling me now(cheesy I know but true). My brain is already working out a plot and everything. I just think that this fic will last longer if I change the main focus a bit. Then again I think I'll Just end this fic and Make a Cam/Arastoo sequel. Yup I'm gonna do that. So sorry guys but this is the last chapter for Booth/Brennan. If you like where the story is going though then follow me and you'll be posted when I write the sequel following Cam/Arastoo. Please review and please no flames, be kind.**


End file.
